legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Star Wars
, , , , , , , , , Séries animées : , Rebels : , , Les contes des Droïdes Microfighters |liés=La Grande Aventure LEGO BrickHeadz |galerie=Star Wars }} Star Wars est l'un des thèmes les plus vendus de LEGO. Il a été introduit en 1999, pour la sortie de l'épisode I au cinéma, et est adapté de l'univers créé par Georges Lucas, développé depuis 1977 et racheté par Disney en 2012. Univers Épisode I La Menace fantôme.jpg| Film 1999 Épisode II L'Attaque des Clones.jpg| Film 2002 Épisode III La Revanche des Sith.jpg| Film 2005 Épisode IV Un nouvel espoir.jpg| Film 1977 Épisode V L'Empire contre-attaque.jpg| Film 1980 Épisode VI Le Retour du Jedi.jpg| Film 1983 Épisode VII Le Réveil de la Force.jpg| Film 2015 The_Last_Jedi.jpg| Film 2017 Rogue One.jpg| Film 2016 Solo.jpg| Film 2018 Tcw.jpg| Série télévisée 2008 - 2014 Rebels.jpg|Rebels Série télévisée 2014 - présent The Yoda Chronicles.jpg| Série télévisée LEGO 2013 - 2014 Droid Tales.jpg|Les contes des Droïdes Série télévisée LEGO 2015 The Freemaker Adventures.jpg| Série télévisée LEGO 2016 - présent Transparent.png| Sous-thème 2012 - 2013 Microfighters.jpg|Microfighters Sous-thème 2014 - présent 75111 Poster.jpg| Sous-thème 2015 - présent Personnages Voir toutes les figurines Star Wars Vaisseaux et véhicules Consulter la page sur les vaisseaux et véhicules Star Wars Ensembles 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 Liste imagée= |-| Liste textuelle= ;Ensembles *8083 Rebel Trooper Battle Pack *8084 Snowtrooper Battle Pack *8085 Freeco Speeder *8086 Droid Tri-Fighter *8087 TIE Defender *8088 ARC-170 Starfighter *8089 Hoth Wampa Cave *8091 Republic Swamp Speeder *8092 Luke's Landspeeder *8093 Plo Koon's Jedi Starfighter *8095 General Grievous' Starfighter *8096 Emperor Palpatine's Shuttle *8097 Slave I *8098 Clone Turbo Tank *8128 Cad Bane's Speeder *8129 AT-AT Walker *10212 Imperial Shuttle *10215 Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter ;Ensembles promotionnels *20016 Imperial Shuttle *20018 AT-AT *30050 Republic Attack Shuttle *30051 X-wing *2853590 Chrome Stormtrooper *2853835 White Boba Fett Figure ;Accessoires *852837 Porte-clés C-3PO *852838 Porte-clés Wicket *852841 Porte-clés Princesse Leia *852843 Ensemble d'aimants Star Wars *852844 Ensemble d'aimants Star Wars *852845 Ensemble d'aimants Star Wars *852944 Porte-clés Luke Skywalker *852947 Ensemble d'aimants Star Wars *853037 Ensemble d'aimants Star Wars *2856080 Horloge Stormtrooper *2856081 Horloge Dark Vador 2011 Liste imagée= |-| Liste textuelle= ;Ensembles *7868 Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter *7869 Battle for Geonosis *7877 Naboo Starfighter *7879 Hoth Echo Base *7913 Clone Trooper Battle Pack *7914 Mandalorian Battle Pack *7915 Imperial V-wing Starfighter *7929 The Battle of Naboo *7930 Bounty Hunter Assault Gunship *7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle *7956 L'attaque Ewok *7957 Sith Nightspeeder *7958 Le calendrier de l'Avent Star Wars *7959 Geonosian Starfighter *7961 Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator *7962 Anakin Skywalker & Sebulba's Podracers *7964 Republic Frigate *7965 Millennium Falcon *10221 Super Star Destroyer ;Ensembles promotionnels *20019 Mini Slave I *20021 Mini Bounty Hunter Assault Ship *30052 AAT *30053 Republic Attack Cruiser *30054 AT-ST *30055 Droid Fighter *2856197 Shadow ARF Trooper ;Accessoires *853116 Porte-clés Boba Fett *853118 Porte-clés Empereur Palpatine *853125 Porte-clés Bossk *853126 Ensemble d'aimants Star Wars *853127 Porte-clés Cad Bane *853129 Porte-clés Aayla Secura *853130 Ensemble d'aimants Star Wars *853200 Porte-clés Shaak Ti *853201 Porte-clés Jar Jar Binks *2850828 Montre Dark Vador *2850829 Montre Luke Skywalker *2855057 Montre Stormtrooper *2856128 Montre Anakin Skywalker *2856129 Montre Comte Dooku *2856130 Montre Yoda *2856203 Horloge Yoda *5000143 Montre Boba Fett 2012 Liste imagée= |-| Liste textuelle= ;Ensembles *9488 Elite Clone Trooper & Commando Droid *9489 Endor Rebel Trooper & Imperial Trooper *9490 Droid Escape *9491 Geonosian Cannon *9492 TIE Fighter *9493 X-wing Starfighter *9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor *9495 Gold Leader's Y-wing Starfighter *9496 Desert Skiff *9497 Republic Striker-class Starfighter *9498 Saesee Tiin's Jedi Starfighter *9499 Gungan Sub *9500 Sith Fury-class Interceptor *9509 Le calendrier de l'Avent Star Wars *9515 The Malevolence *9516 Jabba's Palace *9525 Pre Vizsla's Mandalorian Fighter *9526 L'arrestation de Palpatine *9674 Naboo Starfighter & Naboo *9675 Sebulba's Podracer & Tatooine *9676 TIE Interceptor & Death Star *9677 X-wing Starfighter & Yavin 4 *9678 Twin-pod Cloud Car & Bespin *9679 AT-ST & Endor *10225 R2-D2 *10227 B-wing Starfighter ;Ensembles promotionnels *30056 Star Destroyer *30057 Anakin's Pod Racer *30058 STAP *30059 Tank *5000062 Darth Maul *5000063 TC-14 *Boba Fett's Mini Slave I *Luke Skywalker's Mini Landspeeder *Darth Maul's Mini Sith Infiltrator ;Accessoires *5000249 Réveil Boba Fett *5001159 Porte-clés lumineux Dark Vador *5001160 Porte-clés lumineux Stormtrooper *5001310 Porte-clés lumineux Yoda *5001311 Porte-clés lumineux Dark Maul *5001351 Réveil Dark Maul *5001512 Lampe de bureau Dark Vador *850446 Porte-clés Dark Maul *850447 Porte-clés Snowtrooper *850448 Porte-clés Luke Skywalker *853412 Porte-clés Anakin Skywalker *853413 Porte-clés Watto *853414 Ensemble d'aimants Star Wars *853419 Ensemble d'aimants Star Wars *853421 Ensemble d'aimants Star Wars *9004292 Montre Dark Vador *9004315 Montre Dark Maul *9004339 Montre Stormtrooper *9005466 Montre Boba Fett *9005497 Montre Savage Opress *9005527 Montre Dark Maul *9005558 Montre Capitaine Rex 2013 Liste imagée= |-| Liste textuelle= ;Première vague *75000 Clone Troopers vs. Droïdekas *75001 Republic Troopers vs. Sith Troopers *75002 AT-RT *75003 A-wing Starfighter *75004 Z-95 Headhunter *75005 La fosse du Rancor *75006 Jedi Starfighter & Kamino *75007 Republic Assault Ship & Coruscant *75008 TIE Bomber et champ d'astéroïdes *75012 BARC Speeder avec Sidecar *75013 Umbaran MHC *75014 La bataille de Hoth *10240 Red Five X-wing Starfighter ;Deuxième vague *75009 Snowspeeder & Hoth *75010 B-wing Starfighter & Endor *75011 Tantive IV & Alderaan *75015 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid *75016 Homing Spider Droid *75017 Duel on Geonosis *75018 Jek-14's Stealth Starfighter *75019 AT-TE *75020 Jabba's Sail Barge *75021 Republic Gunship *75022 Speeder Mandalorian *75023 Le calendrier de l'Avent Star Wars *75024 HH-87 Starhopper *75025 Corvette Jedi de classe Défenseur *10236 Le village Ewok ;Ensembles promotionnels *30240 Z-95 Headhunter *30241 Mandalorian Fighter *30242 Republic Frigate *30243 Umbaran MHC *5001621 Han Solo (Hoth) *5001709 Lieutenant Clone Trooper *Yoda *Jek-14 Mini Stealth Starfighter ;Accessoires *850634 Porte-clés R2-D2 *850635 Aimant Dark Vador *850636 Aimant Luke Skywalker *850637 Aimant Princesse Leia *850638 Aimant Han Solo *850639 Aimant Chewbacca *850640 Aimant Obi-Wan Kenobi *850641 Aimant Dark Maul *850642 Aimant Stormtrooper *850643 Aimant Boba Fett *850644 Aimant Yoda *5002210 Montre C-3PO et R2-D2 *5002211 Montre Obi-Wan Kenobi contre Dark Vador *5002212 Montre Chewbacca *5002505 Poster May the 4th Be With You *9003875 Montre Commandant Cody 2014 L'ensemble 75043 AT-AP a été dévoilé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013. Le nouveau sous-thème Microfighters succède au sous-thème Planètes. Liste imagée= |-| Liste textuelle= ;Première vague *75028 Clone Turbo Tank *75029 AAT *75030 Millennium Falcon *75031 TIE Interceptor *75032 X-wing Fighter *75033 Star Destroyer *75034 Death Star Troopers *75035 Kashyyyk Troopers *75036 Utapau Troopers *75037 La bataille de Saleucami *75038 Intercepteur Jedi *75039 V-wing Starfighter *75040 General Grievous' Wheel Bike *75041 Vulture Droid *75042 Droid Gunship *75043 AT-AP *75044 Droid Tri-Fighter *75045 Canon Anti-Véhicule AV-7 de la République *75046 Vaisseau de la Police de Coruscant ;Deuxième vague *75048 Le Fantôme *75049 Snowspeeder *75050 B-wing *75051 Jedi Scout Fighter *75052 La Cantina de Mos Eisley *75053 Le Ghost *75054 AT-AT *75055 Imperial Star Destroyer *75056 Le calendrier de l'Avent Star Wars *75058 MTT *75059 Sandcrawler ;Ensembles promotionnels *30244 Anakin's Jedi Intercepter *30246 Imperial Shuttle *30247 ARC-170 Starfighter *5002122 TC-4 *5002123 Dark Revan *The Ghost Starship *The Ghost Starship ;Accessoires *850996 Porte-clés Dark Vador *850997 Porte-clés Princesse Leia *850998 Porte-clés Boba Fett *850999 Porte-clés Stormtrooper *851000 Porte-clés C-3PO *851316 Porte-clés R2-D2 *851317 Aimant Boba Fett *5002912 Porte-clés lumineux R2-D2 *5002917 Lampe de bureau Yoda *5003583 Lampe frontale Dark Vador *5004230 Poster May the 4th 2015 L'ensemble Rebels 75084 Wookiee Gunship a été dévoilé au San Diego Comic-Con 2014. L'ensemble exclusif 75095 TIE Fighter a été annoncé officiellement lors de la New York Toy Fair. Les photos des ensembles 75110 Luke Skywalker et 75111 Dark Vador et un poster du nouveau sous-thème Buildable Figures ont été dévoilés officiellement par le groupe LEGO le 14 février 2015, en marge de la New York Toy Fair. Le film Star Wars Épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force est sorti le 15 décembre 2015. Liste imagée= |-| Liste textuelle= ;Première vague *75060 Slave I *75072 ARC-170 Starfighter *75073 Vulture Droid *75074 Snowspeeder *75075 AT-AT *75076 Republic Gunship *75077 Homing Spider Droid *75078 Transport de l'Armée Impériale *75079 Shadow Troopers *75080 AAT *75081 T-16 Skyhopper *75082 TIE Advanced Prototype *75083 AT-DP *75084 Wookiee Gunship *75085 Hailfire Droid *75086 Transport de droïdes de combat *75087 Anakin's Custom Jedi Starfighter *75088 Senate Commando Troopers *75089 Geonosis Troopers *75090 Ezra's Speeder Bike ;Deuxième vague *75091 Flash Speeder *75092 Naboo Starfighter *75093 Le duel final de l'Étoile de la Mort *75094 Imperial Shuttle Tydirium *75095 TIE Fighter *75096 Sith Infiltrator *75097 Le calendrier de l'Avent Star Wars *75099 Rey's Speeder *75100 First Order Snowspeeder *75101 First Order Special Forces TIE Fighter *75102 Poe's X-wing Fighter *75103 First Order Transporter *75104 Kylo Ren's Command Shuttle *75105 Millennium Falcon *75106 Imperial Assault Carrier *75107 Jango Fett *75108 Commandant clone Cody *75109 Obi-Wan Kenobi *75110 Luke Skywalker *75111 Dark Vador *75112 Général Grievous ;Ensembles promotionnels *30272 A-wing Starfighter *30274 AT-DP *30275 TIE Advanced Prototype *30276 First Order Special Forces TIE Fighter *5002938 Stormtrooper Sergeant *5002939 The Phantom *5002947 Amiral Yularen *5002948 C-3PO ;Accessoires *853449 Porte-clés Yoda *853450 Porte-clés Garde royal impérial *853451 Porte-clés Chewbacca‎‎ *853469 Porte-clés Wicket *853470 Porte-clés R2-D2 *853471 Porte-clés C-3PO *853472 Porte-clés Luke Skywalker *853474 Porte-clés Commandant Gree *853475 Porte-clés Artilleur impérial *853476 Aimant Yoda *5004752 Porte-clés lumineux Boba Fett 2016 Le film Rogue One: A Star Wars Story est sorti le 14 décembre 2016. Liste imagée= |-| Liste textuelle= ;Première vague *75098 L'attaque de Hoth *75113 Rey *75114 Stormtrooper du Premier Ordre *75115 Poe Dameron *75116 Finn *75117 Kylo Ren *75118 Capitaine Phasma *75125 Resistance X-wing Fighter *75126 First Order Snowspeeder *75127 The Ghost *75128 TIE Advanced Prototype *75129 Wookiee Gunship *75130 AT-DP *75131 Pack de combat de la Résistance *75132 Pack de combat du Premier Ordre *75133 Pack de combat de l'Alliance Rebelle *75134 Pack de combat de l'Empire Galactique *75135 Obi-Wan's Jedi Interceptor *75136 Droid Escape Pod *75137 Chambre de congélation carbonique *75138 Hoth Attack *75139 La bataille de Takodana *75140 Resistance Troop Transporter *75141 Le Speeder Bike de Kanan *75142 Homing Spider Droid ;Deuxième vague *75119 Sergente Jyn Erso *75120 K-2SO *75121 Imperial Death Trooper *75145 Le vaisseau Eclipse *75146 Le calendrier de l'Avent Star Wars *75147 StarScavenger *75148 Rencontre sur Jakku *75149 X-wing Fighter de la Résistance *75150 Le TIE Advanced de Dark Vador contre l'A-wing Starfighter *75151 Clone Turbo Tank *75152 Imperial Assault Hovertank *75153 AT-ST Walker *75154 TIE Striker *75155 Rebel U-wing Fighter *75156 Krennic's Imperial Shuttle *75157 L'AT-TE du Capitaine Rex *75158 La frégate de combat rebelle *75159 L'Étoile de la Mort ;Ensembles promotionnels *30277 First Order Star Destroyer *30278 Poe's X-wing Fighter *30279 Kylo Ren's Command Shuttle *30602 Stormtrooper du Premier Ordre *30605 Finn (FN-2187) *5004406 First Order General *5004408 Rebel A-wing Pilot ;Accessoires *853602 Porte-clés Finn *853603 Porte-clés Rey *853604 Porte-clés BB-8 *853605 Porte-clés Poe Dameron 2017 Le film Star Wars Épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi est attendu pour le 15 décembre 2017. Liste imagée= |-| Liste textuelle= *75160 U-wing *75161 TIE Striker *75162 Y-wing *75163 Krennic's Imperial Shuttle *75164 Pack de combat des soldats de la Résistance *75165 Pack de combat des soldats de l'Empire *75168 Yoda's Jedi Starfighter *75169 Duel on Naboo *75170 Le Fantôme *75171 Combat sur Scarif *75172 Y-wing Starfighter *75173 Luke's Landspeeder *75174 Évasion de Desert Skiff *75175 A-wing Starfighter *75523 Scarif Stormtrooper *75524 Chirrut Îmwe *75525 Baze Malbus ;Deuxième vague *75144 Snowspeeder *75166 Pack de combat le Speeder de transport du Premier Ordre *75167 Pack de combat la moto speeder du Bounty Hunter *75176 Resistance Transport Pod *75177 First Order Heavy Scout Walker *75178 Le Quadjumper de Jakku *75179 Kylo Ren's TIE Fighter *75180 L'évasion des Rathtars *75182 Republic Fighter Tank *75183 La transformation de Dark Vador *75184 Le calendrier de l'Avent Star Wars *75185 Tracker I *75186 The Arrowhead *75187 BB-8 *75188 Resistance Bomber *75189 First Order Heavy Assault Walker *75190 First Order Star Destroyer *75191 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive *75192 Millennium Falcon *75526 Elite TIE Fighter Pilot *75528 Rey *75529 Elite Praetorian Guard *75530 Chewbacca *75531 Commandant Stormtrooper *75532 Scout Trooper & Speeder Bike *41485 Finn *41486 Capitaine Phasma ;Ensembles promotionnels *30496 U-wing Fighter *30497 First Order Heavy Assault Walker *30611 R2-D2 *40176 Stormtrooper de Scarif *40268 R3-M2 *41498 Boba Fett & Han Solo in Carbonite *Detention Block Rescue ;Accessoires *853703 Porte-clés Directeur Krennic *853704 Porte-clés Jyn Erso *853705 Porte-clés Pilote d'Y-wing *5005298 Porte-clés lumineux BB-8 2018 Liste imagée= |-| Liste textuelle= ;Première vague *75181 Y-wing Starfighter *75193 Faucon Millenium *75194 Chasseur TIE du Premier Ordre *75195 Ski Speeder vs. Quadripode du Premier Ordre *75196 A-wing vs. Silencer TIE *75197 Battle Pack experts du Premier Ordre *75198 Battle Pack Tatooine *75199 Speeder de combat du Général Grievous *75200 Entraînement sur l'île d'Ahch-To *75201 AT-ST du Premier Ordre *75202 Défense de Crait *75204 Speeder des sables *75205 Cantina de Mos Eisley *75206 Pack de combat des Jedi et des Clone Troopers *75207 Pack de combat de la patrouille impériale *75208 La hutte de Yoda *75209 Le Landspeeder de Han Solo *75210 Le Landspeeder de Moloch *75211 Le TIE Fighter impérial *75212 Le Faucon Millenium du raid de Kessel *75533 Boba Fett *75534 Dark Vador *75535 Han Solo *75536 Range Trooper *75537 Darth Maul *30380 *40288 BB-8 *40298 *5005376 Capsule anniversaire LEGO Star Wars *41602 Rey *41603 Kylo Ren *41608 Han Solo *41609 Chewbacca ;Deuxième vague *75203 Hoth Medical Chamber *75213 Le calendrier de l'Avent Star Wars *75214 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *75215 *75216 Snoke's Throne Room *75217 *75218 X-wing Starfighter *75219 *75220 Sandcrawler *75221 Imperial Landing Craft *75222 *75230 *41619 *41620 *41627 *41628 *41629 Jeu de société Livres Films Liens externes *Site Star Wars sur LEGO.fr *Star Wars sur le LEGO Shop en:Star Wars de:Star Wars pl:Star Wars Catégorie:Thèmes Catégorie:System Catégorie:TECHNIC Catégorie:Star Wars